guavirafandomcom-20200213-history
C1E18 — The Price May Be Right
Sirenixia's Account I awoke that morning still frustrated that the Tome of Golemancy was allowed into the hands of the Nicto Kurasis. I know not what came over me to allow such a thing. It felt almost as if I was in another place, entirely apart and absent from the goings on around me. But I suppose it is still better for it to be available in the hands of a known evil than hidden away with a madman. The routine maintenance of my equipment helped settle my mind, and by the time I had made it down to breakfast, I felt more myself again. Then a note was delivered by strangely colored guard at the door. I didn’t know what to expect from such a delivery, written on some leftover paper scraps. I was surprised to find a note from Price. She claimed to have more information about Bakrimanthis and would only tell us if we could save her from the death sentence which would be handed down tomorrow. I was of course skeptical of such of request, and I am loath to help a criminal escape punishment. But I felt a great and dark power in the presence of Bakrimanthis, as brief as the moment was, and I know that if She Who Dreams Beneath comes to power, it will cause far more harm than a single escaped pirate. We traveled to the jail at the city wall, where some passed between Agate and one of the guards allowed us in to speak with Price. Little good it did. She said barely more than to reiterate the information in the note. Agate, Orentha, Milady, Trindak, and I met in a small bar near the jail to discuss our options, and after some debate, we had a plan. Milady and I would try to speak to the Lieutenant in charge of the jail and find a legal mean to ensure Price’s temporary release. The others would hunt down Captain Jenny Harken to see if they could find Red Barton and discover if he had any information which would make Price’s irrelevant. The guard at the entrance to the jail initially refused our entrance to speak with the Lieutenant, despite the great importance of the matter. Milady’s loose relationship to the truth did however convince them to let us pass. The Lieutenant herself was formerly a member of the exterior force of the tranquil guard, demoted to jail duty for some failed act of bravery. It was a shame that such a fate should befall someone like them. After speaking at length, she seemed inclined to help us, but her past experiences has left her unwilling to risk herself more for the sake of others. Despite that, her commitment to her duty was admirable, and she did give us the opportunity to try and fake a rescue, as long as we did not allow her to leave the jail. She also gave us the name of the magistrate with whom we should speak if we wished to inquire further. This failure, for neither of us believed we could convince Price to tell us anything before we were well away from the city, forced to appeal the Magistrate Purcell for assistance. Will the frustration never end, this inefficient, ignorant bureaucracy? To crush the will of a valiant soldier. When we finally found the magistrate, his secretary could barely be convinced to let us see him, even after the importance of our action were made clear. And the final straw, Magistrate himself. So full of self-importance that he wouldn’t even consider the danger I warned him of, brushing me off like some crazed fools with a head full of fantasies. Me! One of the Argentax. And that familiar voice pushed me on. “This fool does not know what is good for him. If he will not listen of his own accord, make him give you what you need.” Purcell was quick enough to acknowledge our need when my sword was pointed at his neck. Once Milady confirmed that the document, he wrote for us was what we needed to release Price, I grabbed it and left. Any time we waste to in hunting Bakrimanthis is time she has to grow more powerful and dangerous. It was wonderfully, showing that magistrate the error of his ways. “What is better than fear to motivate someone to do what is right.” There is truth in the Tarnished’s words. As we were leaving the compound, I heard shouts of the cowardly Magistrate, and the sound of guards coming for us. They refuse to understand the importance of what I am trying to do for them. No matter. A few guards are of little concern. Category:Summary